


Das Eis Ist Gefallen ( The Ice Has Fallen )

by Antarktica



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camaraderie, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/pseuds/Antarktica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awashima Seri was a woman of every positive and desired trait. Exceptional. Befitting of her title, Lieutenant and Second-in-Command to the Blue King. It is where her extreme devotion to her King could overwhelm a warring crowd, her commanding tone enough to make yield in a room. His ideals were hers as it is to everyone in the organization itself—an unwavering force. It was in the middle of such battlefield could only one decision be taken—having to take the bullet for her king. And she did.</p><p>Never did the men who depended on her orders saw the atmosphere so grim and immediately crumbling into pieces—the Ice had thawed; ones sacrifice to their king was to be not taken lightly indeed. Never once did they ever come to the realization of her impact as it comes by thrice to their King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. vorspiel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ! Here goes a new fic from ol' me. I finally decided to post this for a very long time. Switches may come time to time with the names but hopefully, it'll be consistent that I refer to almost everyone with their surnames at the very least. 
> 
> I don't think this work will ever get beta-ed o u o . Hope you like it!

She heaved a sigh. A desperate gesture to keep herself composed. She should be by his side! Yet she was not. A realization she merely chose not to pay attention to as much as it ate her voice within her mind. Soon—soon she will be by his side and protect him—at all cost.

She was more or less a pillar; one of the foundations of the ‘SCEPTER4’ that man had in his mind, assisting him on its very revival.

_It was more or less a reason for her to take the bullet for him._

Reckless, as what it would be, what else path could she take if it would be him lying on the bed, a pale complexion taking over his face; such sight she would not pay admiration to.  She’d rather be the one. **Selfish.** Awashima knew very much of what her actions will cause. Akiyama, perhaps, could _take_ command—whilst she was gone, or will be gone. At least, at least, her King would be safe and sound.

Her ignorance was one thing, knowing she will need to work it out. This time, it would not _endanger_ her men, only her. ** _Only her._**

Time froze as it hits her. She knew well enough of her barrier’s strength. For it being the second to the strongest, to her King’s, at least it would be enough for him to take a side step away from it, well notified of her presence but not the incoming attack itself.

 ** _A sly action._** She gritted her teeth, holding the attack in though soon to reach her aura’s limit. The steel coming into a halt as it makes contact with her saber; the person was fast—though not a million steps closer to what the Green King could reach. So as applying her fencing capabilities and piercing the other’s flesh, despite taking a dire blow to the head—she threw the person mid-air.

Truly mischievous. Numb of the pain, blood thirst seething in her veins. Never contented with the wound being dealt on the other so she ought to dash in front and trade blades. If she was going to sacrifice her endurance then she may as well not sit still—she would rather have the head of the man who dared harm her King and clansmen. Thus, her blade then again met with the flesh, blood splurging everywhere, to her hand, clothing and the floor.

If she was to have a concussion or any memory issues from that hasty skirmish of hers—ah, she would have to deal with that indeed. Yet before laying rest, she takes one final glance to her King, and to her men. Only to close her eyes both in apology of this path to be taken only by her. Anyone could've seen such attack coming , the fog of war merely preventing them to do so whilst her eyes were locked on the shadow out for a sneak attack. 

**An ominous sacrifice**


	2. Rieseln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pillar of ice would thaw, tears in form of a hail; causing multiple ripples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter has been stuck in my folder for so long . This one is in Munakata and Kusanagi POV. I just have the feeling I also need to cover other's up before getting to the main thing ! 
> 
> Hope you like it ! 
> 
> To all those who don't know Yoshino Yayoi she came from the manga centric to SCEPTER4 Days of Blue , a clerk working at the general affairs and is pretty much a fan girl of Awashima. There are a few stories she's been in and I was inspired by their characterization and mixed up some ideas I had in mind of her relationship with Awashima.

**He**... had _never_ considered such thing to happen.

At least, he knew that time would **_not_** allow. But, no, mercy does not exist within time and plan and it **betrayed** him. The King’s every expectation—the positive ones—rather, the one granted were the negative possibilities he would wish to have ignored. The news would have spread around like wildfire; it also wouldn’t be that long until the communication would be flooded of calls. Or the break rooms to be occupied by the very few people allowed.

_Was it failure on his side?_

**Maybe yes yet not also.**

Again, history decided to repeat itself. Is it one of the destinies the Slates would formulate—its possibilities of sorts—just like the many death of kings, clansmen, every people whom had been pulled close into it? He pushes his glasses closely, a gesture he tends to do to assess his thoughts, while sat on the sole chair. Punctured lungs, few broken ribs, severe head damage—possibilities of her forgetting about almost everything rose up: all based on what he had read on the report.

_‘Ms. Awashima is a **strong** woman.’_

The Blue King thought to himself. It was more of a fact than a mere thought. She would have not been by his side by her teenage years if she wasn’t. Munakata found her every skills very exceptional, a praise worthy—what more of an applause. It always impressed him how Seri never failed his expectations. It was to be expected, she is young. She strives hard to fulfill her duty. Even off-work, he would occasionally pass by her on the dojo, possibly training with the men who fell on the floor—exhausted from exerting too much strength—but there she is standing proud and tall, offering a helping hand to her sparring opponent.

He thinks he has never witnessed her fall into sickness. Not even a bruised leg stopped her from completing her duties. He had thought to himself, maybe, she was spoiling him too much. Rather, she wasn’t only a strong woman but an understanding one.   
She could hold off conversation with the Red Clan’s, Kusanagi Izumo, and even drink there. What a great harmony and understanding they both have, Munakata almost hoped the rest would be like that but no, even he himself could not bring to set his emotions that were on fire towards Suoh’s selfish acts. 

_‘But…even the strong could **fall...**.’_

_Awashima Seri is a very exceptional woman to her very core._

Neither the moonlight, nor the nightlife of Shizume looked daringly beautiful. Not on the cold atmosphere the room would give, just like the ones in it. The light from the only window shone perfectly on the pale complexion of one Awashima Seri. Eyes seemingly fluttered close for an eternity. Munakata had insisted others keep Seri company but no, he wasn’t able to speak as of that time he was asked the question, leading to the men immediately saying he should stay and rest along with their lieutenant while they go and solve the problems themselves. Fushimi didn’t refute either, if anything else, the way his eyes glanced at the ambulance being called in and hearing shrieks from the men—Munakata could only conclude one thing—this child does contain a little bit of _concern_ in him _after all._

His lips remained pursed, expression stiff. He closes his eyes and grins for a short moment at the thought of Fushimi’s expression earlier. Amethyst-hued eyes glanced over to the woman submerged into a deep slumber, overflowing with concern and worry. His hands were clutched tightly on his sides. “Petty apologies would not make your condition better, Ms. Awashima,” He takes a short glance on the saber that rested on her left side, completely displayed there before returning it back to her and continue speaking, “But…for now, allow me to do my utmost apologies. It seems that I didn’t get my point across that my subordinate’s life matter more than my ideal. Though, I have been proved wrong, at least in your point of view.”

He lets out a condensed chuckle. “..Everyone has high expectations that you would wake up soon. I, too, wish for you to do so.”   
Munakata takes a slight pause to stand up from his seat, “I would have to take a smoke outside. It also seems that someone has come to visit you, just in the right time.” He paces forward to the door, sliding it open then closing it after taking a short glance at her once again. Munakata made sure he had her room wrapped of his aura in a flick of his fingertips, should they forcefully end his lieutenant, they would have to pass by her King, just like what she did.

* * *

 

All it required for him and the others to rush to the location were the screams of the Blues’ men. The clatter of a certain lieutenant’s heels was what he did not hear, rather, the gushing sound of blood forcibly coming out from her stomach as she defends her King. It all revolved within his vision so fast. The lightning that would almost leave Munakata in a very dire state, the fate of the reigning Blue King that his retainer had cheated upon.

He didn’t know if he were to be impressed about her skills…or rather, rush there. His feet seemingly have been glued on the ground, shocked that he drops the cigarette he’s holding between his fingers. Clearly, his eyes widened in shock—everyone had the same reaction. Even Munakata himself; eventually he catches her mid-air, holding onto her tightly before calling off his men to go tend to her immediately.

It all happened so fast. So fast that it took him quite a while to comprehend what happened.

**\--Still, that’s the first time I had seen that look on his...face**

Surprising as it may be for Kusanagi, he accepted it with all his might. Rather, he hasn’t been that shocked—he thought he was numbed to such emotion. Seri was really fond of proving him wrong and being one step ahead from him... _doesn’t she?_

One time, he said it’s an impressive thing. But now, he would have to take his words back or either, _rephrase_ it to her.

**\--Not yet**

He tries his best to walk with all of the confidence he had, making sure the boys would be on the bar keeping an eye out of Anna. No one held their tongue in, rather, they remarked at him with a ‘We will be keeping the back door open, Kusanagi-san!’ Children, they love assuming things. Right now though, it wasn’t half-bad to assume. It was not that long before he reaches the said hospital where Awashima is detained. It’s a private one of sorts, dedicated probably to SCEPTER4, not to mention he was earning looks from the clerks. They probably know him, he guesses but not really caring.

Or perhaps it wasn’t really in a bad manner—

“—Oh! You’re the barmas—“A familiar clerk exclaimed loudly enough to catch Kusanagi’s attention. He turns around to see a pair of glasses, looking at him, surprised. Yayoi had closed her mouth halfway as to not catch any more attention.

“…Perhaps, could you also be Kusanagi Izumo-san?”

Oh. Right, he didn’t introduce himself that time, nor did Awashima take the step to introduce him. Kusanagi could only nod his head briefly at the young woman before she proceeds.

“..Right, right. Then please do follow after me _... if you would like to visit her_.” 

Really, Kusanagi only _wanted_ to take a look at her, not entirely go inside her room. He was certainly in no condition to see her like that, at least not in that _state_. Hell, he would rather watch her sipping on her special anko martini or serve her drinks with anko. _Everything he would pay for_ , just for his brain not to conclude that maybe...he’s going to _lose_ another one. He goes with what Yayoi had said, or more like, he absentmindedly followed after her.

He stops when Yayoi stops on her track, just before they pass by Munakata who looked rather surprise as he was just about to light his cigarette.

“Oh. Kusanagi-shi, Yoshino-kun.” Despite how surprised he made himself sound, it was easy to see through his façade. Just like what he is doing, apparently. Kusanagi only looks at him, quiet.

“Oh, C-Captain, where are you headed to?”

“I just finished my shift on Awashima-kun and…I am _ **passing it**_ **_to_** Kusanagi-shi—“Munakata doesn’t beat around the bush and gestures to Kusanagi to follow after him. “And...I will just have to talk with Kusanagi-shi for a bit. I advise you to go to Awashima-kun until we return. Thank you very much. ”

“Ah...Yes Sir!”

* * *

 

“..It’s quite surprising to see you here, Kusanagi-shi. I believe I shouldn’t also feel the need to ask whom you got this information from.” As mocking as ever, the barkeeper thought. It was not like what the Blue King had said is wrong; in fact, he got the information from Fushimi. The third-in-command didn’t hesitate telling him either. Munakata reaches for his pocket, getting a pack of Blue Spark out of it, tapping it sideward so a stick would come out. “Do you want one?” He recommends politely but it was waved off by Kusanagi himself.

“I don’t smoke Blue Sparks. I am loyal to my brand.”Kusanagi inwardly jokes before lighting a cigarette himself also.

“Hm...So now, what do you think you have come here for?”

“That’s a stupid question out of the bat, Munakata…” The barkeeper snarls at the latter’s statement, though seemingly have only took a short pause. “..Of course it has to concern, Awashima-sa—no... I guess _... Seri-chan.”_ He smiles wryly on the ground before his expression transitioned to a solemn one. Well, there’s no hiding it. And of all people who are talking with him, it’s Munakata Reisi. Whether you try your very best to be treated as a closed book, he’ll always be able to read you like an open one, it’s almost irritating and creepy. Or perhaps, it already is borderline crazy.

“..Hm. You both have an interesting dynamic and it strikes me well enough. Doesn’t she get annoyed when you call her by that...nickname?”

“Can’t really bet my life she doesn’t but recently, it doesn’t seem like she paid attention to it. I even called her without the ‘-chan’ one time and she responded pretty much the same, _no traces of annoyance_.” Even in this situation, he finds the room to fill the frigid atmosphere with a chuckle.

“..How interesting. _Am I allowed_ to ask you a selfish question?”

Now he raises a brow at that, shortly taking his sunglasses off and gave him an estranged look.

“ ** _What?_** Munakata Reisi of all people is asking me if he **_could ask_** a selfish question. _My, my,_ Blue King, you always do that **every time**!”

“Please don’t irritate me now, I am asking you politely rather I would take your response as a yes.” Munakata makes sure he clears his throat before continuing further, “What...do you think of Awashima-kun?”

_\--Are you her uncle or father of sorts to be asking me that question?!_

“Well…I guess..Seri-chan’s fine the way she is...or probably needs to **get rid** of her obsession over anko.” Kusanagi shrugged his shoulders at the thought of Awashima toning her anko liking down, there’s no way that would happen. Even if it would, the end of the world is very near. “—won’t really be the Awashima Seri I know if she does that though.” He exclaimed rather in a half cheerful manner.

“..You’re right about that. I can see your definition of her isn’t really concentrated to her _professional_ side, I _wonder._ ”

“Of course you ** _don’t_** , you would know where she would drink at in her free time.”

“Oya, I didn’t know you would be aware to such extent.”

“You wouldn’t have called her in the last time if you didn’t.” Kusanagi shot right back to repel the mischief of a tone that Munakata had decided to use.

The regal king stands up from his seat; fixing the ascot he is wearing before shoving his hands on his pocket drearily “I’m afraid, it’s my **_loss_** today. You may now go and keep her safe and sound.”

Kusanagi tipped off the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it in a split second it was dropped on the ground. He doesn’t respond to Munakata’s remark, rather, he walked away, waving a hand—a habit he would have meant to gesture when he is ‘signing out’.

* * *

 

“Ah--!”

He had just arrived to Seri’s room and it seems that the glasses-wearing lady that she had once brought to his bar had been talking to Seri. Or perhaps, calling out to her. Still, it surprised him she wasn’t bawling her eyes out. _Expectations...haaa..._ Kusanagi shoves his hands on his pocket, head rising for a little bit to see a sight of a surprised Yoshino.

“Apologies, I did not know--! You’re free to come in! I was just… trying to _assess_ Awashima-san.” Though, she was not an exception to be able to say words with such nonchalance. Suddenly, her expression becomes involuntarily solemn before she continues speaking, “She always lends her hand to the clerks who needed help, despite it being her only free time. Almost like a hero of sorts! She’s... so skilled. I don’t want to worry about her _too..._  since Awashima-san is a very **strong** woman.”

He chooses not to comment but had managed a _not-so-sincere_ smile draw upon his face before she nods off and leaves the room.

**Now it’s just the both of them... huh.**

He waited. He always did. The silence the room ensued tried eating his every hope, the nostalgic scent it would give—it disgusted him. He no longer wanted reminders but if those reminders would at least... wake her up. He would stomach it.

_It was a useless yet chivalrous action,_

**\--is** what Awashima would say to him if she were able to hear his thoughts. Possibly a laugh being emitted also on how he would mildly look discouraged at her response. Awashima Seri is unfair in her own ways. And, if she wasn’t she would not be the Awashima Seri they would know. Still, it almost occurs to him that there is only one thing he would..—ah, maybe it was too soon to say that? But truth is told, even with her eyes fluttered close, more or less, she looks captivating nonetheless. Rather, it captivated Kusanagi more than he wanted her to. She’s beautiful; a beauty and a brain, he would admit. He would classify her as those few women he would rather not associate himself with as they were too stoic for him and not in _sync._ _Though... where is he right now?_

Perhaps, not slowly reaching for her hand and resisting the temptation to caress her, as if calling out to her.

_She turned out to be an exception to the rule._

_Or let him rephrase that, maybe she is the **rule**._

He ought to give her space so he settles to sink himself into the side of the mattress of the hospital bed she lays rest at, arms folded across his face so he could lean on them and face her. Still, he was never able to resist at least not making contact with her hand. It was warm—he ought to have been frightened if it was cold. And, her hand was never a hardworking woman would have, it is like it is made out of silk or had been bathed in milk for hours for it to be so smooth and soft. At least it amused him on the brighter side before intertwining it with his gently. He supposes he would be cheating because such contact never existed between the both of them. Oh well, he might as well pay for the price once she wakes up.

“..If you’re all well,   _I’ll..._ **make** you your special cocktail, you know...”

Not like they ever listened to each other when it comes to such matters. He only strongly wished for her to wake up immediately. _Or was it too much to ask for--?_

“..Seri-chan, I thought you were made of strong stuff...” Slowly muttering those words, they were mostly directed to her, though she won’t be able to hear his words. “..Did I get my hopes up?” Kusanagi knew he had not; she would no longer be here if she wasn’t but he is a **selfish** man—too selfish for him to even expose it to others. He knew she was strong and yet he wants her awake. **That’s all he wanted for now** —she has yet to ** _know_**. He does not want to let others leave him without them knowing nor did he want them to leave him either.

“..It strikes me funny how you...would look so _peaceful_ while in this state,” Kusanagi ought to have chuckled in the most painful manner ever imagined of him. He continues holding her hand, as if clinging to his hope. “I know you’ll...at least be fuming at me...it depends _really_.”

Whether she would be raging mad at him for knowing he had been holding her hand or rather only smile wryly once she wakes up and finds him asleep by her side. The latter is what he wished for but he also did not want to cause her trouble. Though in all reality, it would be in between her being flustered and later picking up and not reprimanding him for it. He knew she was a warm in the core just that it will take him a ton of time to pick through her cold exterior. It was not entirely cold or taciturn of sorts; it was just her normal self it seems to him. Sometimes, she would often show her relaxing side, where she would occasionally complain yet about miniscule things that builds the pounds of stress resting within her. Personal things or feelings; she mostly chose to keep to herself.

When he notices, he first checks if she is comfortable with it. Even if she wasn’t he will find a way to alleviate it little by little. If they were both to ask each other, they were both horrible liars. Their words do not go accordingly with their actions and expression.

“ _..Seri_ , my favorite customer has not come to my bar for ages...I wonder...when will _she_ visit?—Glad _she_ helped me on my research,“

**_On?—_** on figuring out what was the Slates really is. That was one of the reasons she had assisted him on his research back in Germany, he ought to have been the one adjusting his schedule to her, often calling her in the morning sometimes at nights where he knew she would be fine with a little bit of _phone company_. She knew great places to check at within a couple of minutes looking it up. Every calls were different, some she would bear a really scolding tone, sometimes sounding off herself. He does not tell her; she would not love hearing about it.

Nor did everyone know but—at least if he had gotten a hint, they... _they_ would not have went through this. At least, she would not be forced enough to compensate for the miniscule amount of error her King had made. Yashiro had meant to organize a extremely late Christmas celebration of sorts…though, Neko later on insisted the point on if everyone would not be able to go then they should just hold it until everyone is free. When would that be... perhaps the next month... if she does not wake up? There were also others who were injured but they are assumed to be back to commission for a few days.

His breath fell short. Heaving a sigh, so heavy he never expected that it was from his own body. How long had it been since this kind of thing had happened? _A year..?_ All he could question is why fate always dares take the people he cherishes so much away from him, apart. Awashima...almost barely had escaped. Nevertheless, that would not make him any less than being concerned and constantly being plagued with worries every day. Everyone also does not seem to expect him open the bar at the usual time as he would sometimes just spend his own time alone, thinking. This was the first time he had gone to her room. The first time he had the courage to get out of the couch, push the shot glasses aside, and put on the usual coat he is wearing and walk there. The bar was left to Yata and Kamamoto to care, Anna too. And considering how the usual troublemakers would behave in this kind of situation, he no longer has the condition of his bar on his mind.

“..I...have so many stories to tell...you. Like I said, you always bring the storyteller out of me, it’s like magic.”

He may have failed himself but he felt the need to at least caress her face. He would admit, he missed her company dearly. At least, he missed having the usual banter and hearing the usual voice on his phone. But no, as weeks passed, she still has not woken up. Not even a single sign. Until when does he have to wait? Another week?—no, he would not take that answer. She had to—Awashima Seri _cannot_ just lie down there, resting. Kusanagi always applauded her efforts on making SCEPTER 4 stable with all her strength and accomplishing it. He did not wish for Seri lying on the hospital bed—pale, void of any possible emotion that would be classified as zeal—that will **not be** the _Seri-chan_ he would always call.

“..I hope you are already awake...between the times I am asleep.”

Of course, he would not have enough guts to say this to her when she is awake. At least not enough to prevent splashes of red developing on his cheeks. Playful or perhaps, silly things he would say, he would not be embarrassed but with this, it is such a scary weapon for Seri to use against him if she were to know about it. Knowing her, she would most likely tease him about it or bring it up once in a while just to spite him. He gets annoyed, at times, but would throw it back with a response that she is having quite the fun. He masks his words yet she still notices it. Kusanagi did not really know whether she was a psych or is completely aware of the changes with his mood. He does the same, he supposes. Still, he found it weird how in the world they both have such relation to each other.

Or was it beyond coincidence that she was fond of drinking and that he could not really refuse to her request? Perhaps, was it also beyond fate’s control to be able to tie the both of them into the boundary they will never cross? A see-through glass yet not able to reach each other. That’s how it’s always been, no one dared changing it. Though, clearly, there was never a glass. Maybe their most times around each other’s company would prove that indeed, even with the differences, you could always settle job and divide them with personal matters. Should they overlap at times, it is on that particular person’s prerogative to do what they _must._

Awashima always put her work first, mostly. The same goes to him. Should those works relate to each other and both sides ideas overlapping, they would always be the two people who would tie the ends for everything to be organize with preciseness and peace. Kusanagi did not really want to pay any more than the **destruction** his vanguard would do, thus, cooperation is a must mostly. Awashima also never skips a beat with reminders; he did not want to get bombard with a voice message after all.

Every now and then, he would bother himself with this and that in order to fall asleep—to kill the worries plaguing his mind and hope that tomorrow would be the day she at least, would open her eyes. No, he did not want to think that maybe she would not remember him; he wanted her safe and sound. That’s all he needed. No need to lose another one, there were really no need. Not when he knows he owes her the special cocktail she usually orders.

_Maybe...maybe that time, he would actually feel a tinge of happiness towards the compliment with the usual drink. Despite it usually resulting to a tipped off—insincere—smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking a lot whether should I make revisions and put Kusanagi's POV in the next chapter and ought to replace this one with Fushimi then thought again I'll drag the guy along with the S4 since they're probably the ones covering up Seri's work loads but of course, Kusanagi and Munakata interaction won't be enough without someone viewing it in a different perspective and Yayoi perfectly fits that role.


	3. betreffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things that should be known but most of the time, there are things that should never see the light of the day. By then, it would reflect much as what one says to what one thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the best for consistency so please bear with me. I actually have this all plotted out just that, oh well, I have no excuses for my further tardiness and laziness. 
> 
> Enjoy reading ! Somehow a very short chapter since its just 2k words, much for the long wait.

As to start the day, she fixes her hair or so, washed her face—to be presentable enough. Apparently waking up at a considerable amount of time far away from the time she set on her alarm. These days, she notices herself waking way too early for her own good but perhaps, it was just her extreme worry about her friend. Perhaps, idol would be the right term. Days had passed and her idol had barely batted an eye. Asleep by that hospital bed she saw her still the last night she was able to go to. Ah, yes, that— _man_ was also there.

Yayoi had every instinct she had met him _before_ which she had already confirmed—considering Awashima had a few or so people she talks to outside of her work. She knew well enough that he is a Red Clansman that it did attacked her quite peculiarly as why would a Red be so familiar with a Blue? One would truly easily wonder if they did not thread well enough on the line that had been quite dissipating itself. But then, as she recalls, Awashima barely lingered on that fact yet it was also evident she was well aware of it—she had only known that Awashima was quite in equal terms with the Red Clan’s No. 2 which was pretty rare. Even so, Yayoi very much witnessed Awashima having a graze or two after a fight brawling in between the both of them which too, indeed, almost never happens, unless both sides do not **_yield_** —thus the cue for the _clashing sparks of prid_ e to be sent off as a signal to start.

It was by noon, after she had finished dealing with paperwork at the general affairs she had decided to make appearance by Awashima’s room. Eyes perking upwards, quite taken aback at the sight that was unveiled to her, _that person_ asleep by the bed side of Awashima. She gulped. All with hesitation to interrupt the serene atmosphere the room contained yet she reached for the knob. She was here for a cause! Certainly, _food!_ Everything Awashima loved and Yayoi knew the other would love despite not being informed of it. So the glasses-wearing individual tattered inside the room quietly, making anything but a noise to disrupt the tranquility. She dropped the foods and some snacks for whoever intended to stay or visit her idol, as what she liked to put it as, by the table not so far away from her bed.

Taking a moment to glance at the placid expression the Lieutenant wore. Even in such pale complex, beauty still stood high on the other’s features. Though, there was another factor that bewildered the other. Kusanagi, perhaps, fell asleep holding onto Awashima, her idol’s hand—that the only guess she could take to gulp in any other possibilities and conclusions her mind had reached in its overdrive. Shades of pink taking over her cheeks even more rosy hue, it was too much information to process. _Were they—lovers?_ Or anything similar than that? –Ah, but she lacked such confidence to ponder on her idol’s personal life. Too afraid she would anger her, but never once did Awashima would raise her voice nor lose her cool, at least at not something so petty.

That sight alone was the cue for the young clerk to shuffle out of the room, leaving the two of them again and herself in her own drifting thoughts on what her two eyes had just witnessed. It made her nervous—she may have learned something she should’ve not—but perhaps, in compensation to that, she would make sure no one would know about it, if ever they _**did not.**_

**Xxx**

For the record, Fushimi found himself absentmindedly fiddling with the papers that clouded his desk. An empty space sitting at the back of his mind, the sight of it enough to playback the usual indulges of their Lieutenant. Usually, he would be taking over her work but today was unusual. Uncanny. Bizarre. He was stalling on his share of work! Then again, it’s the only way he could ever show his concern ( if he ever had one ) towards their Lieutenant, the memory was as vivid as the sun shining brightly which , thank goodness, only casted a few meters away from him mainly the curtains doing their rightful jobs.

He sunk his head on the table, feeling done with fiddling with the papers yet not really wanting to make progress over them. Instead, taking out his PDA and playing usually with it. _Finally peace—_

“Fushimi-san! Do you want anything to eat from outside?! Kamo’s off for the day and we don’t have any decent foods at the canteen or either Fuse just got fussed up at the sight of ocean there—anyways, we’re buying food--!” –would have to be crushed in the own hands of one named Domyouji Andy. _Loud._ Fushimi clicked his tongue, per the usual.

“Just no vegetables, with whatever anyone gets.” He said with nonchalance, too tired to put up a petty argument about the other’s deafening entrance and to even turn around to see whether the one who asked already headed out before he could say something.

“Roger! Ah, I could help you with those papers later—once we finish eating—“Andy indulged with persistence, though now with a more moderate tone.

“—No need. I can do them myself.” Fushimi interjected, adjusting his glasses as he props himself up, glancing at the pile of energy drinks. “Maybe I just had too much caffeine...” Mostly, he muttered to himself. It has been a long time after all. Moreover, this time would be more or less worth it, just, he too _did care._

“What time are we actually going to take a ‘break’?”

“We’re about to…right now—I guess—after getting our foods.”

_Great and he barely started on the paper works, totally **terrific**_ , the raven-haired thought, looking quite aghast at the thought though dispersing whatever emotion that remained on his face the moment he glances at the young officer, a hand on the door to what they call _‘work space’_ , patiently waiting for him to stand up from his seat so they could go and get lunch.

He shrugged, “—Fine. It’s too stuffy in here anyways, I’ll come.” Mostly said in a mumble but nevertheless, Andy got the gist of it and immediately beamed. “R-Really?!” He exclaimed whilst the other actually forgot for one second who was the most excitable one out of the squadron.

“Get done before I change my mind, I’ll follow after you.”

**Xxx**

The king immersed himself in the special-edition puzzles when he had finished his own share of paper works and the field work that was both his and Awashima’s duty although, circumstances prevents such thing from coming to reality. Even he, himself, who proclaimed it was lonely in the top and now without the Slates’ influence, it occurred to him that nothing changed at all. Or perhaps he was too conceited to even recognize the changes—rather he refused to. The only change that would be recognized is the day Awashima wakes up, he reiterates to himself.

It helped him keep his composure to a minimum. The pedestal, for him felt colder, almost painful to endure, he considered the notion of this feeling suddenly emanating from him was because of his second-in-command’s absence; he trusted her skills dearly as she did to his although that’s how far it went, at least that’s what he thought. It was her who kept him grounded even though he considered himself to be a lone soul, her very presence reminded him that he didn’t need to be alone and he had someone to trust—someone who would not leave his side. That he very much took it for _granted_ , as it would seem.

She tried to understand him, in the very first times they had met and feigned it until she completely earned and mastered the ways of how one Munakata Reisi would react, even though it wasn’t perfection itself. They both believed a human being would not able to fully understand another, whatever circumstances it may be, but it is _possible_ to try and understand each other to an extent. And it seems that’s what their relationship came to, setting aside both of their eccentricities that did play a sub-role.

He had _obvious disgust_ towards the  amount of anko she puts whenever she gets her hands on his lunch or snack; he never told her. He did not berate the confectionary itself as it was delicious in its own way, just that the amount put turns his stomach upside down (and he wasn’t alone in that). Though, really, he is starting to register the indefinite absence of it and even to the point of missing it, Munakata would never say it in real time though that’s what he feels at the moment of thinking about it. Perhaps, he’ll buy a puzzle set of azuki bean and give it to her as a gift…or perhaps a stuffed animal would be better? Simply, he could get her both...ah, that idea sounds better than the former so he would settle with that. Comically nodding to himself in agreement at his decision, he rises up from his long-due sitting position as the stacks of paper works that obscured his line of sight were no longer to be found as he clearly _decimated_ them piece by piece.

First things first, he should probably drop by again at the place where the other was, at least check on her—right, that’s what he should do. However on his way to accomplish the impromptu rendezvous he created for himself, he passed by the special squad, the whole lot of them and stopped on his tracks and said, “Oya?” as if in distrust of what he is witnessing right in front of his own two eyes. Solely the reaction directed to one Fushimi Saruhiko who didn’t register the attention as much as anyone did, as he too was mirroring the reaction his King had.

Until the other men snapped out of the momentary trance and halted in position, Kamo taking the lead to explain whatever is happening to their King before all hell breaks loose.

“C-Captain,” He stammered. “We were just heading to the cafeteria—and apparently some of us are going out to buy food, is there anything you want too?” The naysayers that the former Blue King himself did not eat, creeping into his mind; Kamo did not believe in such rumors but seeing as these days he barely found him touching his food and insisted on covering up most of Awashima’s work, he was a strand of hair away to believing so.

Munakata did not question why they had to go out to buy food, Kamo was obviously on his day-off so clearly it would be not his specialty today that will be served that the boys grew fond of. “Oh—perhaps, what everyone gets, Kamo-kun.”He remarked, nodding at all of them before continuing his previous plan. The men remained in a halt, all with bewitched reactions on their Captain not being the usual, nosy Munakata Reisi that they were used to.

“Y-You’re not volunteering to accompany us, s-sir?” Fuse managed to say with enough pertinence to be not considered as an offensive inquiry.

Munakata turned around and smiled, “I certainly would love to but I have other plans in mind for the moment, so should you be searching for me, I will just be going out and later be found at Awashima-kun’s room.” The last few words tasted of bitter laments he chose to dismiss, it would do nothing to help Awashima with the condition she is in and the very least ( he carefully put his thought and sensitivity on ) he could do for her is to not pity her, surely she would not take underestimation of her abilities, specifically her endurance lightly.

The group only managed a stifled nod before going separate ways from their king. Surely, with many things on their mind as well but none that had similarities to the glasses-wearing king himself whose facetious smile turned into a genuine one as he layouts on his mind what Awashima’s preference were and the possibility whether she would actually like the gift he has prepared in mind or not.

_That’s if she awakens anytime near the present..._


	4. traume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are not rain or snow or autumn leaves;  
> They do not look beautiful when they fall

It was one of those times everything would choose to go numb—ice cold as a stone found beside the coursing river. As if the permafrost itself, she used her own body to shield her king. She ought to have thought it was not a waste. In fact, it was worth it. Whether she would have to leave so soon, it did not matter for that particular moment. Awashima only wished for her king’s safety, and she would not let a single sneak of a bullet ruin it, once again. First it was Kusuhara Takeru, now it’s her. If it is her time then should be it—was what a selfish Awashima Seri would have thought. Really, she never thought of the little circle of people who would perhaps be…somehow saddened should they know she passed away.

She kept dreaming of a lot of things. Every single one was seemingly fresh to her mind. Familiar faces were seen, mostly. She was not too arrogant not to know it was her own memories. She was never fond of reminiscing them, at least not every time. Sometimes she would and found it a great way of killing time, being left to her own devices is quite fun too. Like a time off work and just taking a casual rest at the break rooms, until someone breaks the peace that she had to stand up and take action, _as always_.

They were cherry-picked mostly, indicating subtlety of happiness with how it was sequenced, she noticed. It was full of zeal. Something she mostly does not associate herself in. Mostly everyone complained she does not smile too much; she really does not until it feels necessary or should her body betray her so much as she keeps herself from doing it involuntarily. Sometimes, it just draws itself upon her face, out of the purpose of making the one whom she is talking to suddenly surprised or shocked. It could also be for the same purpose of making them surprised too. It all depends upon the situation she finds herself in. The complaint were mostly from a certain bar master who ought to have not trusted her with her smiling habits, he would choose to refer to:

_“Seri-chan, did you know your smile seems so composed and fleeting in a manner?” Kusanagi inquired one day he had taken notice of it while polishing glasses, setting some back on where they belonged. She perks her head up slightly after sipping on her drink, a questioning tone rising from her throat._

_“I did not know until now. Some had said…it is quite business-like.”Awashima responded as she stirs her drink, making the ( disgustingly beautiful) red bean paste blend well ( **not** ) to the martini. “—is there anything wrong with it?” _

_If there is anything wrong is that she was sometimes so oblivious that he was talking about smiling in a natural way. Kusanagi only wanted to see it at first out of curiosity, but then, he would not be able to see it should he commit to such lowly goals. Or perhaps trying to bribe her to smiling was a pretty bad idea. The simulation in his mind happens so quickly he was not able to keep track of what had happened mid-way; only knowing he had **failed** horribly. The bar master slightly tilted his head in the difficulty of finding the right words to say what he meant, “I mean...y’know, don’t you have a natural smile of sorts?” _

_“..Is that really a question?”_

_She had a good point. But then, Awashima too thought he had a good point. **They both had** , having realized they were throwing questions to each other that have no definite answer for the mean time. Now that she thinks of it…it has been long since she had smiled…in a whole-hearted way. No, of course, she does not grin, but there is that particular smile she does when she is utterly happy. These days, it’s just mere uprising of the sides, as she fails to notice how the sides of her mouth would sometimes involuntarily rise into a lovely, sweet smile. Those times are probably when she is reading a novel or had left herself with her thoughts. _

_“—Oh… I guess it’s really not? I wonder if I’ll ever see the light of that day, seeing you actually smile like what I have in mind.”_

_“Stop getting ideas.”_

_It was an open-ended answer. She did not decline he would not, nor did she said he would be able to. Kusanagi merely stops on rubbing the glasses and sets it aside before leaning over the counter, now only a few inch from his favorite patron, lips in a sudden up rise as he gazes at her almost lovingly._

_“—swear to you, I **won’t**.”_

_He says almost playfully, only making Awashima chuckle as she finished her drink. She ought to have play along with him today; now leaning, just slightly closing distance between the both of them before she smiles lightly, on pure purpose to see a surprised look on his face._

_“Oh hush. **Don’t get your hopes up**.”All she hushes in a low, rich voice. It was all worth it to be the one to add fuel to the fire. Cue the shuffling away of one Kusanagi Izumo whom had splashes of reds in his cheeks, seemingly bewildered on how the tables had turned. How unfair! He was not supposed to be the flustered one but her; rather he did not see himself being spinning in circles on her temples. _

_“—S-Sometimes you’re **unfair** aren’t you, Seri-chan?”Everything he would do to pave his embarrassment or actually hide it from her, so as he was fidgeting on his feet while trying to polish his counter that is already indeed, well-polished. _

_“Tables had turned. **Pay attention,** No.2-san.” She smirks lightly to her lips, feeling quite contented with the exchange. Well, she **won** after all. It was like a mere game, considering he had started it and did the advances yet she still came out as the victor. A play with words, it’s like the wafting smell of vintage she would find herself wrapped with after coming home from the bar. She did not despise the smell, she **liked** it, honestly. _

The dreams did not stop there.

There were the occasional casual talks with her king that she somehow cherished the _most._ It is quite rare for them to discuss things in an awfully carefree manner, as if freed from the chains called _responsibilities._

**A mere façade**

She ought to have expected it, sooner or later. A very fresh one, truly. The vivid scenery of the surprised looks on everyone’s faces. She, too, was surprised. It was too much anguish to carry, yet the question merely rested on the back of her mind. Why was she dreaming of this? And how was she able to decipher they were dreams? She did not quite refer to it as her quick-wittedness, rather it felt too...familiar and heart-warming wherein she had expected to wake up in the cold darkness where she indeed, thought she belonged.

It seems she had been proven wrong.

She knowingly watched how the stream of events went, a third point of view experience. The other side, she saw her men, mouths gapped open in fright, as well as the others who saw the scene revolve in front of their two own eyes. She had no regrets, at least at that very moment, **but** seeing those expressions. She felt as if what she had done was too **cruel.** Even as she gazed at her king’s baffled expression, her heart had not stopped its abnormal palpitating. Tears nearly swelling her eyes as it forced it out and fell grudgingly on her cheeks.

There were no regrets. No supposed ones. So, why now, of all times?

Her dream never betrayed her, shortly her cries faded away, splashes of white slowly accumulating on her eyesight.

_Did...it finally…end?_

* * *

 

“Izumo?”

A soft-spoken tone interrupts his thoughts and knocks him out of his reverie. He held a glass and a cloth in both of his hands, wondered why they’re there for a short moment and remembered. He’s at the bar, cleaning, and got lost in his thoughts. He blinked a few times and recognizes the source of the voice. It was Anna.

“A-ah, sorry about that, Anna. Were you saying something?” Kusanagi said. He tried to keep himself away from stuttering and failed miserably. Still trapped in his mind—in the possibility as what the nurse had said that Seri might go through—that presumption never made its way out of his mind since he heard it.

She seemed to be scrutinizing him, something to be expected of Anna. Her eyes widen for a moment before relaxing and said, “I’m sure she’ll be fine, Izumo.” It was meant to reassure him. He appreciated that and nodded at her. But that doesn’t mean he could just strike out a possibility he didn’t like. “Seri is quite stubborn,” He chuckled. “--so I’m certain she’ll push through, even if weeks had passed.” She stated with an air of nonchalance and profound trust of the lieutenant. Anna always had this understanding of other people that Izumo could never wrap his mind around.

“Mmm.” He agreed, absentmindedly polishing glasses that, in his opinion, needed polishing. They had been polished earlier, he knew that much, it was a mere coping mechanism to keep his thoughts at the bay. To keep the what-ifs at their side and never let it anywhere the little bit of hope he has.

* * *

 

Everyone had sent their regards. To him. To SCEPTER4. To his bed-ridden— _a thought that makes him clench his fists in contempt_ \--lieutenant. Their regards fixes nothing--anything but his hope that she doesn’t go down the rabbit hole. Too deep that he would not be able to pull her out of it. Too deep that he’ll succumb to it with her, under the pretense that he goes down with her too—but Awashima would not let him do that. That reason, he knows too well; she will be angrier to him than he is to himself. Self-destruction won’t wake her up—and it’ll raise more problems than solve them. 

The last thing he could ever do to her is _disappoint her_. In such state. Become a disgrace and not stand up and accept reality. Even if that meant— _no, no_ , he shakes his head at the thought, it will _never happen_. He prays for it to not ever happen. **_Not in his watch._**

He sits by her bedside, shoulders slumped, feeling tired. He doesn’t know the source of his tiredness. Was it the side-effect of being a King for 3 or so years..? The side-effect of the power that protected him and the clan he built, **_until now._** He clasped his hands together, looking up to see the peaceful yet haunting expression that Awashima wore. Even in a deep slumber she’d manage to look composed and cold but _beautiful._

Munakata Reisi wasn’t really in disagreement with his men that their lieutenant apparently, can become a model with such physique, so they wondered how did she end up with this job, how could she let herself get strung along Munakata Reisi’s path. He always told her and noticed her cheeks flushing into shades of pink. Embarrassment. She thanks him afterwards. She really _admired him that much._

(“She got into a fairly good condition but no indication that she’ll wake up in a minute.” The doctor said. “We can only hope, it seems.” _Yes, she’s right, hope.)_

He also knew he wasn’t here to simply check on her. He came here to ask her of something— _clarity._ Odd, he wasn’t a man that chooses to consult the heart at all rather than the mind. But he’d done than already, a few weeks ago, when the feud ended with _little casualties_. Such understatements for he wouldn’t refer to it as one but the quantities say so. Awashima, to him, was more than one—she held the battalion in her palms, she was— **is** —the _battalion_.

Her presence alone could compensate for what he came for. He smiled wryly at the thought of her frown, Awashima never tried to hide how baffled she can get at him—his decisions, mostly—but follows after it still, because she trusted him as he did to her. It would be an understatement that he could use consuming some red bean paste at the moment, he refers to it as consuming because of the amount Awashima puts into her and their servings and them eating it rather involuntarily—forcibly, in fact—it’s the funniest thought he had in a very long time yet also the most profound one.

Perhaps, he’d stay for a while.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow a really short chapter for such a long wait but don't worry I'm /actually/ writing this since its vacation !!! ( yay surprise )
> 
> So if you're still following this series-- I appreciate your comments about the chapter or anything really ! Thank you so much ! ( for keeping up with my uncanny schedule too and inconsistency ! )

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or leave a comment -- or anything really !


End file.
